Update 10
Headlines * Gnolls are on the move and abducting adventurers! * Track your collection quests easily in the quest journal! * Cleaner, smoother fonts added to the user interface! * Many new waypoints have been added to overland zone maps! * Increase in Gnoll Activity * Reports from the Thundering Steppes indicate that a new (or perhaps rediscovered) breed of gnolls has been spotted. * Some adventurers in the area are indicating that their comrades have been abducted by these gnolls, so beware! * Strange objects are appearing along with these new gnolls. It is unknown at this time what link these objects have with the alleged abductions, but witnesses claim these objects move from place to place. The Splitpaw Saga * Our second Adventure Pack, The Splitpaw Saga, can now be preordered! * Those pesky gnolls are attempting to abduct unwary victims into their lair. The gnolls are more likely to kidnap adventurers in the level range that typically hunts in the Thundering Steppes. Abductees will be taken to Sundered Splitpaw: Captive Audience. * An additional zone version, Sundered Splitpaw: Delving into the Darkness, is available to those subscribers who preorder The Splitpaw Saga. Interacting with the abduction devices will allow our preorder customers to enter this zone at will. * Both zone versions are designed for solo and small-group play. * The population of these zones will automatically adjust to match the average level of the group that enters it. Loot drops will also be scaled accordingly. * Preorder customers can /claim a new item that should prove handy in your dealings with this new breed of gnolls. * NOTE: Preorder customers will need to /claim their item and examine the shard they receive before zoning into the Thundering Steppes in order to use the teleportation devices that take them to Sundered Splitpaw: Delving into the Darkness. * The Splitpaw Saga launches on June 28, 2005. Be ready! Collection Quests * There is now a Collections tab in the quest journal listing all of your collection quests. * Collection quests no longer count toward your maximum quest total of 50 in the quest journal. * In order to add an item to your collection, you will now examine the item, then drag and drop it into your journal. New Fonts * The user interface now includes different fonts that improve the look and clarity of many visual elements. * The new fonts are enabled by default. If you wish to go back to the original fonts, you can do so by unchecking the box in the options menu under ?Options->User Interface->Game Windows->Smooth Fonts.? New Map Waypoints * Many additional waypoint locations have been added to the maps for the following zones: * Antonica * The Commonlands * Nektulos Forest * The Thundering Steppes * The Feerrott * The Enchanted Lands * Zek, the Orcish Wastes Frogloks * The froglok teacher in Kugup will now sell a house item version of the "History of the Frogloks" to adventurers returning to this village. Gameplay * Fixed an issue that allowed invulnerable NPCs to gain hate for players, which could cause characters to remain in combat mode after fighting had ended and prevented those characters from riding griffins. Zones and Population * Only a single group is allowed in The Cleansing of the Cove at one time. * Evac spells have been disabled in the froglok raid instance of the Temple of Cazic-Thule. Quests * All the medallions for the "Locked Medallion Closet" quest can be found in Nektropos Castle; follow the clues in your quest journal to locate them. * The Purse of Offering in Fallen Gate will now offer one of four different quests instead of just "Memorial of Hatred." * "Trinkets of the Dead" in Nektropos Castle has been updated. * The "Hundred-Fold Blade" quest in Nektulos Forest will now update properly. * A patchwork captain should be appearing properly in Nektulos Forest. * Sir Tatters will now allow adventurers to complete "The Last Straw" if they have already completed "The Moppet Master." Items * Etched Leather Wristpads are no longer flagged as No Rent. * Heritage quest item rewards can now only be converted into a house decoration if they are at 100% condition. Get those heritage items polished up before placing them in your home! * All hex dolls must now be attuned in order to be used. Spells and Combat Arts * Charm spells will now correctly show their chance to charm when examined. Guardian changes: * Tremor's DoT and stun effects should now properly take effect on targets. Inquisitor changes: * The reactive heal portion of the Inquisitor spells Favor of the Repentant and Stinging Penance should now trigger properly, regardless of whether or not the damage shield was resisted. Shadowknight changes: * The strength gained from upgraded versions of Siphon Strength will now stack with other strength buffs. Tradeskills * Recipes using Basil, Marjoram, Shallots, Cardamom, and Saffron as a main ingredient can now be made to pristine quality. * The recipe for Fossil Temper will now only accept the following as a raw ingredient: tin cluster, lead cluster, or rough malachite. * The recipes for A Halasian Rug, An Embellished Rug, and A Coalition Ornate Rug now require a sewing table instead of a woodworking table. * The Elixir of Contamination now has 4, 5, 6, and 7 charges at murky, clouded, worked, and translucent quality levels. * Essence of Fury has been removed from the level 48+ Alchemist tradeskill society task list, as this combat art no longer exists. * The following Carpenter recipes should now be craftable: * Level 13: a faydark wooden stool * Level 14: A large bench * Level 15: A medium bench * Level 22: An antonican ornate end table * Level 23: A short militia shelf * Level 24: A broken large bench * Level 34: An ornate end table * Level 35: An ornate bedside table * Level 37: A wooden end table * Level 36: A skull post * Level 38: A long ornate shelf Housing * Thexian torch bowl wall lamps can now be placed on the wall instead of the floor. * Antonican Lamp Stoops will now appear when placed in your home. * Floor Lanterns will now appear when placed in your home. * Ornate Horizontal Flaming Torches will now appear when placed in your home. * Lucanic Braziers will now appear when placed in your home. * Large Cazic Wall Lamps will now appear when placed in your home. * Simple Oil Lamps will now appear when placed in your home. * Citizen's Oil Lamps will now appear when placed in your home. * Iron Forge Chandeliers will now appear when placed in your home. * Bixie Ceiling Lamps will now appear when placed in your home. Controls, Commands, and User Interface * There is now a "Repair All" button on the Mender window that will allow you to repair all of your equipment at once. * You can no longer invite people who are ignoring you to your to your group, raid, or guild. Similarly, you cannot invite people whom you are ignoring. * You can no longer scribe, equip, attune, or destroy items in your bank unless you are talking to a banker. * Certain quests should no longer generate events containing NAME in the guild event log. * Several situations that could make the tradeskill window unusable were fixed. * You will no longer receive house access changed messages from players on your ignore list. Art * Frogloks no longer run in place while on a flying carpet. * Many combat art animations should now look better if they are used while the character is moving. UI Files Updated * eq2ui_newcharscene.xml * eq2ui_mainhud_replydialog.xml * eq2ui_gamedata.xml * eq2ui_journals_quest.xml